Kaoru's Regrets
by Misao Mei Mei
Summary: A/U. the 6 main adult characters are 14 and have graduated junior high. Misao and Megumi's love life are picking up, but what about Kaoru? Kaoru starts to regret some of her actions with Kenshin. writes in journal, flashbacks, fantasies, chap 8 up!
1. Choices, Choices

Kaoru's Regrets

Notes to know before reading

This fic is sorta A/U, all ages are changed so they are all the same age, which is 14.

Relationships are also changed around a bit, Kaoru, Misao, and Megumi are like a "clique" as are Kenshin, Aoshi, and Sano in their own of course

The whole Kenshin gumi, main characters including Kenshin, Kaoru, Aoshi, Misao, Sano, and Megumi, is present

Ok, so anyway, Kaoru is writing in her journal, reflecting on her feeling for Kenshin.

There probably always be a giant author's notes section to explain some parts you might not understand. 

There will be parts where Kaoru is talking about particular assignments and such and those will be explained in the author's note

Now, onto the first chapter

------

Kaoru's Regrets-Chapter One-Choices, Choices

"Daddy? It's been a long night, let's go home now, please?" a young Kaoru looked at her father. "Misao and Megumi have already gone home, there's no one left to say good bye to."

He sighed. Her junior high graduation was definately something to be commeneded for, but it wasn't that he wasn't proud of his only daughter, He was indeed extremely proud of all her accomplishments. But his late wife wasn't here to see Kaoru's moment of glory.

Kaoru looked up at her father again, awaiting a response to her question, instead she saw that look in his eyes, and immediately know what he was thinking. Tentively she said, "Daddy? I know she's not here in person, but I just know she was here in spirit." 

Kaoru's father, hearing those words, softened a bit, and smiled slightly, "I know, I know. Alright Kaoru, let's go back to the dojo"

------

Upon the arrival of the dojo, Kaoru ran into her room, she spotted the two graduation present she recieved from her best friends in the world, Misao and Megumi. From Misao was a little scrapbook filled with pictures of all three of them and little notes and such. She leafed through and saw Misao giving it to her

--Flashback--

"Kaoru!!!!!!!!!!"

Kaoru turned around to see Misao running toward her with all her might

"For Kami's sake, slow down!" Kaoru chided

"Gomen nasai, Mom" Misao replied sarcastically

"Mou! Last time you ran that fast you tripped and skinned your knee, then you made _me_ carry all your books!

"Gomen, gomen. I just wanted to give you this"

"Wow! It's a scrapbook" Kaoru instantly look at every page, and giggled with delight. "I love it! and I'll treasure it forever. Arigato, Misao-chan."

--End of Flashback--

Kaoru put down the scrapbook and picked up a notebook Megumi had given her. It was an a beautiful notebook with the most gorgeous picture of a butterfly on it. And then she remembered what Megumi had said to her when she had given it

--Flashback--

"Wow, it's beautiful! Arigato Megumi-chan"

"Now you have a place to pour out your feelings for Ken-san! Ohohohoho!!" Little fox ears popped out of her head

"Mou!! Why do you keep saying that?" was Kaoru's indigant response

"Becuase it's true!"

"As true as your feeling for Sano?"

"Don't you bring up that baka rooster head!"

--End of Flashback--

Kaoru knew she had feelings for Kenshin, but of course never admitted it to him, or anyone else, for that matter. 'Next year, he's going to a different high school and I might not see him except for some kendo tournaments, I know he'll be there. Hiko will make sure of it'

'Maybe I should do what Megumi said. If I don't get all my feeling out, then I'll never get over him' Kaoru opened up the notebook to a fresh new page and started writing

_This is kinda wierd writing in a journal and all but . . ._

To be continued . . . 

Disclaimer: The characters of Rurouni Kenshin do not belong to me, I'm just doing this to satisfy my craving for writing

Author's notes: 

Nothing to really be explained yet, but just to let you know, there probably won't be much waf, becuase I'm horrible at that, and it might be a little sad I'm really trying to portray them all as average teenagers am I doing a good job?

yea, so that was it. Was it that horrible? Anyway, it was a pretty short chapter, but I have more written up, I just have to edit it a little, so maybe another chapter soon. If no one reviews it, I'll assume no one is reading it, so i'll just stop uploading them and leave it on my computer


	2. His 'Oro'

Kaoru's Regrets

Hey! Thanks so much for the reviews, I'm glad you liked the story. I probably won't be able to update that often during the week. Summer school calls, I have a shitload of homework I have to do so, I'll do my best

Disclaimer! Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me, but to Nobuhiro Watsuki. Darn, maybe some day ^_^x

Now, onto the next chapter

------

Kaoru's Regrets. Chapter Two : His 'Oro!'

_This is kinda wierd writing in a journal and all but there are things that I'm just not willing to admit to Misao and Megumi. I miss him, more than I'm willing to admit to anyone, but this little notebook. I miss his flame-red hair, his beautiful violet eyes, and those passionate amber eyes I sometimes see. I miss his vioce, his smiles, but most of all that 'Oro!' he cries out when I whacked him with my bokken_

Kaoru stopped writing for a moment and was suddenly lost in her memory

--Flashback--

It was the day of the school's kendo tournatment. Kaoru had easily won her fifth match. 'That's what those get when they think they can win so easily to a girl!' Kaoru though, smirking in the process

She wiped the sweat off her forehead, looked around and eyed Kenshin. He saw her glance and gave her a friendly smile; Kaoru returned his smile. She walked over and was so lost in thought about what she was going to say, she tripped.

Kaoru shut her eyes, preparing for the next thing she knew was coming: the cold hard floor. When she didn't feel the floor beneath her, Kaoru hesitantly opened her eyes and gazed into the deep violet pools filled with concern.

Koaru felt the whole world melt away as she lost herself into the caring eyes of her crush. Kaoru shook her head, bringing her back to reality. She soon noticed he was still holding her. She whipped her head away and felt his gaze wonder. Kaoru glanced at him 'He's staring at my chest' or so she thought

"Hentai!!" she shrieked and promptly whacked him with her bokken.

"Oro!" Kenshin cried in return, almost dropping Kaoru in the process, but of course he caught before she hit the floor.

Kaoru hastily removed herself from Kenshin's grasp and said, "Arigato for saving me" she gave him a genuine smile and then left

--End of Flashback--

Kaoru came back to reality, and decided that it was time for bed, she had had enough of those flashbacks

------

Kaoru woke up the next morning and found her journal still open across her chest. She read her entry again, and began to regret why she even wrote it in the first place

'Argh!! Why can't I relax?!?!' Kaoru thought angrily. "It's the first day of summer and I can't stop thinking about him. Shouldn't I be out doing something' Suddenly an imaginary light bulb popped into her head 

Picking out the phone she dialed Misao's number. "Misao-chan? It's Kaoru What are you doing tomorrow? I was thinking you could . . ."

------

A/N: again, not too much to explain, and just to explain something else Kaoru didn't spar with Kenshin yet. Kenshin and Kaoru are kinda friends, but not really, she talk with him but doesn't really see him outside of school, besides kendo tournaments

Again, the chapter was pretty short, but I figure most are going to be around this length, so there'll probably be a little at a time. At this point I'm half way finished with the third chapter, so here's a little teaser and synopsis

Next time: Misao and Kaoru have a fun day out and Misao's dreams come true. They have a talk about the men in their lives and Kaoru starts another entry

Teaser: In her last attempt to catch up to Kaoru, Misao yelled, "Kendo kick!" and went flying into the air. Kaoru ducked and Misao went flying into a very surprised Aoshi. 

Please read and review! Arigato minna!

Oh yea, and if anyone know Kaoru's father's name would they please mention it in a review? Arigato!

Notes to reviewers

**RK-128**: Thanks! I'll try to update as often as I can

**fluffybun**: I'm not sure if there will be a happy ending, but I'll try to lead it in that direction, after all, sad stories sometimes make me want to cry


	3. A Walk in the Park

Kaoru's Regrets

Disclaimer! Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me, but to Nobuhiro Watsuki. Darn, maybe some day ^_^x

------

Chapter 3: A Walk in the Park 

"Misao-chan? What are you doing tomorrow?" Kaoru wanted to know.

"Nothing really. Why?"

"Well, I just thought maybe you could come over to the dojo and-" Kaoru was suddenly interrupted.

"train?" I don't think so Kamiya. I'm not spending _my_ summer training."

"Mou!!" Kaoru retorted. "Is that what you were thinking? I just thought you could come over and we can go to the park. But if you'd rather train . . ." 

"Don't start. And to answer your last question yes, I did think you were going to say train. Isn't that what you do most of the time? Anyway, I'd love to come, if you still want me to"

"Of course I still want you to!" Kaoru exclaimed. "So is around 11 good for you? We can go downtown and get a bite to eat before we hit the park"

"Ok, that sounds great!" The girls hung up

Kaoru decided that she better ask her father. "Daddy? Is it ok if Misao comes over tomorrow? We're going to go downtown and then to the park"

Kaoru's voice popped Kamiya-san out of his thoughts. "Of course, honey, you're growing up now, no need to ask, just let me know when you're going out"

Kaoru nodded. "Arigato, daddy!"

------

"Kaoru-chan, wait up!" Misao ran trying to catch up to her best friend. It was certainly a sight to see. One raven-haired girl ran through to streets of Tokyo followed by a shorter girl with her long braid bouncing on her back. In her last attempt to catch up Misao yelled, "Kendo Kick!!" and went flying in the air. Kaoru ducked and Misao flew right into a very surprised Aoshi.

"Aoshi-sama!" Misao cried. "Oh Kami-san! Gomen! Gomen nasai!"

Aoshi apparently embarrassed for losing his composure snapped back to reality. He noticed Misao, still sitting on him, leaning over him, her face just inches away from his. He groaned and heard Misao start again. "Aoshi-sama! Gomen nasai!" She helped him sit up and began to brush off the dirt. She then noticed their position and blushed. "G . . . g . . . gomen" she stammered and scrambled away from him. What was she doing?

Aoshia cleared his throat. "It's alright, Misao. I was looking for you anyway"

"You were?" Misao could hardly believe the words she was saying.

"Yeah. I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me at the Akabeko tomorrow night."

Misao merely gaped at him. Kaoru prodded her. Misao shook her head and squeaked, "I'd love to"

"Alright then, I'll pick you up at seven"

With that Aoshi left. "Oh. My. God. What just happened?" Misao was still recovering from the shock.

"Aoshi just asked you out!" Both girls squealed with delight and danced around in a circle.

------

Misao and Kaoru eventually made it to the park with out kicking anyone. Misao was stilled dazed at the shock of Aoshi finally asking her out. True they had known each other for over eight years, but Misao never knew that Aoshi returned her feelings. Wait a minute! Did he say tomorrow night? Oh Kami-sama!

"Kaoru!" she shrieked

"What is it?" Misao hardly ever shrieked

"What am I going to wear? What about my hair? Does Aoshi-sama like my braid?" Misao rambled on and on about what she should do to prepare for tomorrow night's date.

Kaoru simply laughed and said, "Don't' worry, Misao, I'll help you. And Megumi will know what to do with your hair"

Misao breathed a sigh of relief, she knew that she could count on her friends. "Kaoru? Now, that you're helping with my love life, it's time we concentrate on yours"

"Mou!" Kaoru protested.

"Maa, maa. I see the way you look at Himura . . ."

------

Aoshi rubbed his head. Misao sure knew how to kick. Aoshi secretly loved everything about Misao. It was true that Aoshi had known Misao for a number of years and his fondness of her began to grow. Tomorrow night was his opening, he planned to tell her his feelings. Wait a minute, on the first date? No, he would scare her off, he would wait until later. He stopped walking and found himself in front of the Himura residence. 'Maybe I should talk to him about Kaoru. After all, he is pretty fond of that Kamiya girl'

Aoshi stalked up to the door and knocked on it. Kenshin opened the door and Aoshi greeted him, "Hey Himura, I saw that Kamiya girl today" and walked in

"You saw Kaoru-dono? How was she? What was she wearing?" Kenshin bombarded Aoshi with questions about 'his' Kaoru-dono.

"You know something, Himura? You can drop that silly honorific. You've known her as long as I have, over three years!!"

"Sessha cannot. Sessha is not worthy of Kaoru-dono"

"Not worthy, my ass. And they think I'm dense when it comes to matters of the heart. Anyway, Misao and I are going to out tomorrow night at the Akabeko. You should go ask Kaoru too"

"Oro!! Sessha cannot!"

Aoshi merely rolled his eyes. 'Help him Kami-sama, he really needs it'

------

Well, that was it! I didn't really get to the girl talk with Kaoru and Misao or Kaoru writing another entry. I just got so carried away with this chapter. And then I though that it would be kinda cool to tell a little more about the guy's side, but I find it a little hard to write it that way, since you know, I'm a girl

Next time on 'Kaoru's Regrets, Chapter four: Girl Talk And Guys: Misao and Kaoru have a little girl talk about Kenshin, Kaoru starts her new entry and has one devastating flashback. A little more of Sano and Megumi

Teaser: 'Wow, Kaoru looks beautiful tonight. I wish I could kiss her right now' Kenshin blushed. 'What am I thinking?!?! This is Kaoru-dono I'm thinking about! She deserves so much better than me!' Kaoru saw Kenshin blush and her cheeks started to burn as well. Suddenly, Kaoru said

Hey it's sorta a cliffhanger (and in a teaser too!) At this point, Girl Talk and Guys is almost completed!

Don't forget to review! I love getting those! Arigato, minna-san!


	4. Girl Talk and Guys

Kaoru's Regrets

Disclaimer! Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me, but to Nobuhiro Watsuki. Darn, maybe some day ^_^x

Here we go! the fourth chapter!!

Please read and review! I love getting those!

------

Kaoru's Regrets, Chapter four: Girl Talk and Guys

"I know you like Kenshin"

"Mou!! I'm not telling you a thing!" Kaoru said stubbornly.

"Why not? I'm your best friend, you can trust me! Besides, I told you all about Aoshi-sama." Misao pleaded to Kaoru.

"No, and that's final"

"I see the way you look at him, full of passion and longing. I also noticed how your eyes sparkle when he's mentioned or when you talk about him, and when you see him, oh Kami-san! they lit up like light bulbs! You think no one knows, but you're wrong"

Kaoru knew very well that that wasn't true, Megumi had known afterall.

"And I'm not talking about Megumi!! I'm talking about everyone that sees you when you're either talking about him or with him, and that, Kaoru-chan, is everyone!" Misao declared.

"Even Kenshin?" Kaoru squeaked.

"No, not Himure. He's as dense as they come, but I think he likes you, so I'll try and get Aoshi to help me out."

"What if he doesn't want to help? What if he knows that Kenshin has absolutely no intrest in me?"

"Then I'll get him with one of my kendo kicks. After all that's what brought him to me in the first place, ne?" Both girls laughed

------

It was getting late, and Kaoru said goodbye to Misao and they parted ways. "Don't forget to be over at five tomorrow, if you don't help me out, then I'll never forgive you!!" Misao called as she left.

Kaoru knew that Misao would forgive her if she didn't show up, but said "Don't worry" just to reassure her that she would never leave her.

Kaoru slipped into her room and shut the door. She dug through her belongings and finally found her journal, Kaoru opened it up to a new clean page and started to write.

_I thought about what Misao said and now I wish I had told you. I'm beginning to regret part of graduation. I don't know why I ran away. I guess I just didn't want to face you, afraid that you wouldn't return my feelings. I know now I wasn't afriad of you, I was afriad of rejection. Rejection is a terrible thing. I'm happy for Misao and all, but I just wish that Aoshi was Kenshin and he asked me out instead._

Kaoru stopped writing just to get a devastating flashback

--Flashback--

The graduation ceremony had ended not even fifteen minutes ago, Kaoru scrambled to find her father, "Daddy? Can I borrow your digital camera for awhile to talk some pictures?"

"Sure, sure" He handed it to her

"Arigato, Daddy!" Kaoru ran off into the crowd

Kaoru squeezed through the crowd and saw Misao flirting with Aoshi. Aoshi of course was politely nodding and bowing listening to Misao's happy chattering. Kaoru walked up and said, "Misao-chan, want me to take a picture of you and Aoshi?"

Before she could reply, the three teenagers heard a, "Hey, Icicle!" Ah, yes, it was Sano who, apparently, was calling Aoshi over. Aoshi bowed slightly to Misao and said, "Gomen, Misao, but I have to go now. Sayonara." and then left.

Misao sighed. She was so close! "Let's find Megumi, I want you to take some pictures of us!" Misao promptly ran off into the crowd. Now it was Kaoru's turn to sigh. She knew that Misao didn't really run off to find Megumi, she was looking for 'her' precious Aoshi-sama. Yes, it was true, Aoshi belonged to Misao and Misao to Aoshi, it was just unofficial, and the couple probably didn't even know!

Kaoru ran off into the crowd once more, this time to seek out Megumi. She walked around a bit and saw Kenshin. Kami-san he sure looked handsome in his tux and he even brushed his long flame-red hair! (gasp!) She started to walk in his direction and stopped a few feet in front of him and smiled.

'Wow, Kaoru looks beautiful tonight. I wish I could kiss her right now' Kenshin blushed. 'What am I thinking?!!? This is Kaoru-dono I'm thinking about. She deserves so much better than me!'

Kaoru saw Kenshin blush and her cheeks started to burn as well. Impulsively, Kaoru said, "Did you see Megumi?"

Kenshin shook his head and Kaoru took off. Then a few feet to her left she heard a feminine voice yell, "Hentai! Baka rooster-head punk!" and an "Ouch! Fox, that hurt!" follow it

She ran in that direction and grinned. Sano and Megumi's love-hate relationship was so cute!

"Oi, if it isn't the fox and the rooster in love" Kaoru teased.

Megumi blushed furiously as Sano put his arm around her waist and said, "Arigato, Jou-chan, finally someone who agrees with me!"

Megumi blushed harder and struggled in Sano's grasp, "You little tanuki! I'll get you fo-" She was suddenly cut off as Sano leaned over and kissed her. hard and passionately. Megumi almost melted in his embrace until she realized what was happening. She cut it off abruptly and slapped him with all her might and blushed again.

"Oi, Foxy, what was that for?" Sano rubbed his red cheek, now with a small hand imprinted on it. "I happen to think that that was a very nice kiss."

"You could have at least asked me! I would have said yes, too!"

"Gomen, Fox, Can I kiss you again?"

"NO!!" Megumi screeched.

Kaoru giggled. She looked back to the spot where she had encountered Kenchin and her smile disappeared. He had left and she had lost her chance with him in the process. Misao and Megumi were so lucky, they had their guys, so why didn't she?

--End of Flashback--

Kaoru flopped back onto her bed and sighed. She closed her eyes and sleep claimed her

-------

I don't know if this is clear to you, so I'll explain it as best as I can. Well, the graduation flashback was the thing that Kaoru regrets the most. If she hadn't had run away from Kenshin when they met, then he probably would have kissed her and she would be the happiest girl alive, but she didn't. She left abruptly becuase she was afriad that if she told him he would return her feelings. Kenshin has never ever made the first move, and it's apparent that in the anime series he doesn't really show much intrest in her, so how's Kaoru supposed to know that he won't reject her. I mean, would you really tell your crush you had feelings for them and not be afriad that they might not feel the same way? So that's basically why I named the story Kaoru's Regrets, because this memory is devastating to her. She could have made a move and everything would have turned out better, but even if Kenshin didn't return her feelings she would be at peace knowing that nothing would have happened anyway. But she doesn't know and she's wrestling with her feelings and wished that she could go back in time to change the outcome.

I am nearly complete with Chapter Five as well!

Next time : Of Dreams and Fantasies. Something amazing happens to Kaoru, followed by the worst thing that could happen and ruins her magical moment.

Teaser: Aoshi looked in Kenshin's direction and nodded, it was time. 'He better not mess up his chance with Kaoru' Aoshi looked Misao in the eye and asked, "Misao, would you like to dance with me?" "Of course!" Misao bounced out of her seat and gladly took Aoshi's hand. Kenshin took a deep breath and said, "Kaoru-dono?"

Oooo another cliffie! Please review!! Arigato minna-san!

A note to say pleas visit my new RK fansite located at 


	5. Of Dreams and Fantasies

Kaoru's Regrets

Disclaimer! Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me, but to Nobuhiro Watsuki. Darn, maybe some day ^_^x

Sorry this took so much longer than the other chapters, but I was just busy with homework. Please visit my new RK fansite, link in my bio

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!

Now onto chapter 5

------

Kaoru's Regrets, Chapter 5: Of Dreams and Fantasies

Kaoru looked around and found herself in a gigantic room with her eight grade class. She was wearing a white kimono with red and pink flowers over it; her obi was a light pink and was intricately tied. It fit her perfectly and really showed her gorgeous curves. Her long raven hair was tied up in a formal bun and in her hair was a beautiful jade butterfly pin in it . She wore light blush and her lips were painted red.

"So the tanuki girl has finally started to look like a lady! Ohohohoho!!!!!" Kaoru turned around and was face to face with Megumi

"Megumi" Kaoru was a little confused, "Where are we?"

"Don't you remember anything?" Megumi huffed. "Honestly! Anyway tonight's the graduation party. Remember? Well, Kaoru-chan you look very pretty tonight"

"And look at you!" Kaoru exclaimed. Megumi wore a dark purple kimono and her dark blue obi really complimented it. her hair was down as usual and she wore light make-up as well.

They saw Misao running towards them. Her trademark braid was gone and in its place was a new Western style. Half was swept up and the rest was slightly curled at the ends. It bounced off her back, just like her braid. She wore a light blue kimono with a black butterfly moving upwards and a white obi was tied around her waist. All in all, Misao looked stunning. 

"Hey! You guys look fantastic! Watch out! The three hottest girls in Japan are getting their men tonight!"

"Maybe you and Megumi, but Kenshin is just way to dense! And I had the impression that he liked me" Kaoru sighed. At this rate, she would be an old maid by the time Kenshin finally asked her out. 'I wish he would come over and ask me to dance' Kaoru thought wistfully.

"Oi, Fox, come dance with me"

'Oh well, close enough' Kaoru thought, 'Megumi should really be a lot happier that Sano flirts with her. I wish Kenshin would flirt with me, but he's just going to Kaoru-dono me until I die!'

"Like I would want to dance with a baka rooster-head!" Megumi's retort brought Kaoru back to reality.

"Foxy, that hurt. I would have thought you had a better liking to me since graduation"

That comment made Megumi blush as red as that headband Sano always wears. She remembered the kiss and how wonderful it made her feel. The next thing she knew she was on the dance floor with Sano.

Misao and Kaoru made their way to a table and sat down. The plates were made out of the finest china and the glass chopsticks went nicely with it as well.

"Are these seats taken?"

"Sure, sit, whatever." Kaoru said a little absentmindedly

"Arigato, Kaoru-dono" Kaoru-dono? Kaoru looked to her side to see Kenshin taking the seat next to her and Aoshi next to Misao. The four ate dinner and chatted about graduation and what they planned to do over the summer.

Their evening was hald over and both Kaoru and Misao were wishing that their dreams guys would ask them to dance.

Aoshi look in Kenshin's direction and nodded, it was time. 'He better not mess up his chance with Kaoru' Aoshi looked at Misao in the eye and asked, "Misao would you like to dance?"

"Of course!" Misao bounded out of her seat happily and gladly took Aoshi's hand.

Kenshin took a deep breath and said, "Kaoru-dono?"

"Yes, Kenshin?"

"Sessha would like to know why Kaoru-dono ran away from him graduation night"

Kaoru smiled, so he did notice, "Kenshin, if you really want to answer that, first get rid of the 'sessha' and then drop that '-dono' off my name."

"I will have a hard time with that Kaoru-do, I mean Kaoru"

"Ok, to answer your question, I was looking for Megumi" Kaoru lied

"Sessha knows you have lied. If you do not tell sessha the truth then sessha will not stop, that I will not."

Kaoru sighed. "Ok, fine, I don't really know why. I just didn't want to face you. It's not like you made me nervous or anything like that. I just-"

"I did not mean to scare you off."

"No, no! You didn't scare me off. I was just afraid of you rejecting me."

"Kaoru look at me." Blue met violet. "I did not mean to sadden you, that I did not." He leaned forward and Kaoru gasped. Was he going to kiss her?

Kaoru leaned a little closer to Kenshin as he caressed her cheek and thier lips slowly met. Kaoru melted into Kenshin's embrace. 'His lips are so soft and gentle.' Kaoru thought. 'Is this real?' Kaoru was estatic and slowly broke off their first kiss.

It was breathtaking! So passionate, she longed for another

*beep beep*

Kaoru woke up with a start. Damn alarm clock. Why was that crap on anyway? 'Oh, yeah' Kaoru thought sheepishly. 'I was going to find Misao a kimono that will made Aoshi speechless when he sees her, maybe something like what she was wearing in my dream'

She touched her lips. The kiss felt so real, but it wasn't. It was just a pigment of her imagination

'What an imagination' Kaoru thought as she got up and headed for the kitchen

------

Do you guys hate me for doing that? Well, I really liked writing this chapter. Was the fluff terrible? I'm not really that great at writing fluff. But, I just wanted to say that the dream was also a fantasy for Kaoru, becuase, duh! Kenshin kissed her!! and the title idea came from this book I had to read for school called, "Of Mice and Men" and I though Of Dreams and Fantasies sounded nice and it gave you a little clue to what it was about

I just realized that I got off my whole original idea of the story, but I'm actually kinda glad, I wouldn't have liked it as much as this one

Next time: And the scheming Begins . . .

Kaoru and Kenshin both are scheming to see each other with the help of their friends, feelings are revealed

Teaser: "Oooo, Himura" Misao started to get excited. "You like Kaoru don't you? don't you? Misao poked him. "Don't lie to me, I may not be able to read kis, but I do know when someone is lying to me, so spill!" Kenshin of course, not wanting to tell Misao, of all people, tried to dodge the question. "Misao-dono, this is not the pla-" "**I said** tell me the truth!" Misao started to get angry and Kenshin didn't need her eye color to change to tell him that.

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	6. And the Scheming Begins

Kaoru's Regrets

Disclaimer! Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me, but to Nobuhiro Watsuki. Darn, maybe some day ^_^x

Sorry this took so long to get up, I've had it i my binder for a few days, it's just that I've been so busy with summer school, so finally chapter 6!

Kaoru's Regrets, Chapter 6: And the Scheming Begins . . .

------

As Kaoru walked into the kitchen, her father said "After you eat your breatfast, go down to the market to buy some tofu for lunch today"

"Sure, Daddy" She was glad to go to the market, maybe she'd run into Kenshin! And pigs would fly. If she _really_ wanted to find Kenshin, he'd be at the sake shop buying Hiko's 'precious' sake. 'Ping!' an imaginary light bulb turned on. 'After I get the tofu, I'll head over to the sake shop!' Kaoru's scheming had just begun. She sighed. Kaoru could already see it in her mind

--Begin Fantasy Sequence--

Kaoru ran as fast as she could to the stand where she always buys the tofu.

"Ah, Kaoru-chan, in a rush, ne? the kindly standkeeper smiled at her.

"Yes I am."

"Well, here's your tofu"

"Arigato" Kaoru handed some yen over and as quickly as she had come, she left, on her way to the sake shop to see her beloved Kenshin.

Kaoru had been running for ten minutes when she ran into something or perhaps someone.

She heard the person she ran into shout a surprised, "Oro!" and her heart skipped a beat.

Hesatantly, she questioned if it was really who she was looking for, "Kenshin?"

"Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin groaned. "Why were you running so fast?"

'I wanted to run into you' Kaoru thought, 'Kaoru no baka! I can't tell him that!' "Uhh . . ." Kaoru thought quickly. "I needed to buy some vegetables"

Kaoru started to leave as Kenshin reached out and grabbed her arm. "Don't go just yet. Don't you have time to spend with an old friend?" he smiled

Kaoru gasped. 'He really thinks of me as a friend?' She smiled back, "Of course, but I don't want to impose"

"Don't worry, you're not." The pair talked for a few minutes, but suddenly something struck Kaoru.

"Kenshin! I just remembered, I'm supposed to be home right now!"

He grinned. "That's alright, Kaoru-dono. Perhaps tomorrow night you would like to join me at the Akabeko for dinner tomorrow night."

"I'd love to!" Kaoru started to turn around. "Sayonara, Kenshin!" and ran back to the dojo.

--End Fantasy Sequence--

'This is going to be perfect' Kaoru grinned deviously. 'There are just a few things to be worked out though.'

She dialed Misao's number. "Misao-chan? I need your help with Kenshin . . ."

------

"Baka deshi! go down to the sake shop and buy me three jugs of sake!"

"Yes, Master" 'Finally! It was about time he ran out of sake. If I go down to the tofu stand after, I'm sure I'll find Kaoru!'

"What are you still doing here?!"

"Going now, Master." Kenshin promptly left. He would stop at Sano's house to get a little Kaoru help.

Ten minutes later he found himself in front of Sano's house. He knocked on the door and an extremely sleepy Sano answered.

"Oi, Kenshin, what are you doing here so early?"

"Early?" But it's already eleven."

"That's exactly what I'm talking about!"

"Well I was thinking you could help me find Kaoru-dono at the marketplace and-"

"Jou-chan? You've finally decided to make a move!" Sano slapped him on the back. "Good for you!" 

"Oro!" Kenshin almost fell over. Sano disappeared for one moment, came downstairs and said, "Let's get going"

As they walked Sano started, "So . . . what did you have in mind?"

"Well, Kaoru-dono always buys her tofu from the same stand, and I'm supposed to get some sake for Master. So after that we're going to . . ."

------

"Ok, Misao. Sounds like a plan. Meet you at the market in ten." Kaoru hung up and put on one of her prettier kimonos, she had to look good for Keshin, of course.

Ten minutes later, Kaoru held her tofu and tapped her foot impatiently. Where was she?

------

Kenshin and Sano stood in the sake shop as Kenshin paid for three jugs of sake. "Kaoru-dono is probably standing at the tofu stand and will be leaving soon, so let's head over there now

------

Misao! Where have you been!" Kaoru was a little angry.

"Hey . . . um . . . Kaoru. We'll be done by five right? I do need you guys to help me out with my date"

"Yeah, I know so we'll make this quick. I just want to see Kenshin, that's all, so you'll give me the signal when you see him?"

"Yeah, yeah" and with that Misao ran into the crowd while Kaoru walked at a slower pace. 

'I wish I had the courage to talk to Kenshin.' Kaoru thought wistfully. 'But we're not really even friends, just seeing him would do wonders for me, though'

OOF! "Gomen!" Kaoru looked up, "Aoshi?!?!"

------

A/N: I could just stop this chapter right now, but I decided to add in this second part, which is a hell of a lot better than the first part, in my opinion

------

Misao trailed Kenshin and Sano with much stealth. 'I didn't expect him to be with Sano. Why is he with Sano, anyway? I thought Kaoru said he would be alone. Maybe I should go up to them and when I see Kaoru we can all meet up.' Misao thought about this for a moment and decided it was a much better plan than before

"Himura! Sano!" Kenshin and Sano turned around to see Misao running after them. "Whatcha doin'?"

"I'm just buying some vegetables fo-"

"He's trying to put some moves on Jou-chan" 'He's so dense, this better help him. Misao is, after all, her best friend'

"Sano . . . ." Kenshin's tone of voice gave him a warning sign.

Sano looked at Kenshin to see amber flecks envelope the red-haired boy's violet eyes. "Whoa, Kenshin . . . man, no need to get angry." Sano help up his hands defensively

------

"Aoshi?!?!" Kaoru certainly didn't expect to see him here.

"Kaoru" Aoshi acknowledged simply.

"Uhh . . . I was going to meet Misao soon. Would you like to join me?"

Aoshi conptemplated this idea and decided to comply.

"Alright" and the pair proceeded down the crowded streets of Tokyo.

------

"Oooo, Himura" Misao started to get excited. "You like Kaoru don't you? don't you? Misao poked him. "Don't lie to me, I may not be able to read kis, but I do know when someone is lying to me, so spill!"

Kenshin of course, not wanting to tell Misao, of all people, tried to dodge the question. "Misao-dono, this is not the pla-"

"**I said** tell me the truth!" Misao started to get angry and Kenshin didn't need her eye color to change to tell him that.

"But Misao-dono . . ."

"ARGHHH!!! Kendo Kick!" Misao had had enough of Kenshin. Kenshin ducked from Misao. "Kendo Kick!!" Kenshin ducked again. This went on for a few minutes. Kenshin, knowing Misao would never stop, gave in. "Alright, Misao I'll tell you."

"Oh, yeah!" Misao was estactic. Finally he gave in. 'Maybe he knew I'd never cease' she thought

'I'm going to make this quick' "I love Kaoru so much, she means the world to me" Kenshin immediately clamped his mouth shut and his face turned a shade as fiery as his hair.

------ 

"So . . . you really like Misao, don't you?" Kaoru, not knowing what to say, decided to talk about what she though both were comfortable with, which was Misao.

"She is a nice girl."

"Is that all you can say?!?!" Kaoru's temper flared up, "You _have_ to think more of her to ask her to dinner at the Akabeko!"

"I do and I am not discussing it with you"

"Oh" She was hoping that Aoshi would open up to her a little more, but of course that was too much for the Icicle. "I was hoping you could at least tell me what you like about Misao."

"You were hoping a little too much" Aoshia suddenly regretted his cold response.

"Oh" Kaoru's heart dropped.

"Kaoru, I didn't mean it that way, I just don't want to talk about it."

"Well, maybe you could tell me what Kenshin thinks of me?" 

"What do you think?"

"I honestly don't know"

"He thinks the world of you"

------

Well that was it, that was like almost twice as long as my usual length, but I liked it anyway. I don't really have much to say except Thanks for all the reviews I got! I'm glad you guys like it

Next time: A Much Awaited Meeting-Kaoru finally sees Kenshin and almost has her dream come true

Teaser: The couple walked back to the dojo in silence, just content with each other's presense. At last they reached the destination. "Arigato for walking me home. It was nice." "Yes." Kenshin agreed. "I had a nice time as well." "You call me later and we'll do something sometime, ne?" "Hai, Kaoru-dono" "And plese, just call me Kaoru"

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	7. A Much Awaited Meeting

Kaoru's Regrets

Disclaimer! Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me, but to Nobuhiro Watsuki. Darn, maybe some day ^_^x

Thanks for all the reviews, here's chapter 7: A much Awaited Meeting

------

Kaoru's Regrets, Chapter Seven: A Much Awaited Meeting

"I knew it!" Misao shouted with glee.

"Please do not tell Kaoru-dono." Misao sighed. How was Kaoru supposed to get Kenshin if she didn't even know that Kenshin likes her? It was like deja vu. 'Please don't tell Kenshin, Misao' All this information and Misao can't even do anything to help!

"Fine, Himura, I won't tell her."

"Arigato, arigato." Kenshin bowed slightly.

"But that's because you're going to tell her!"

"Oro! Sessha cannot!" 

"Oi, Kenshin," Sano spoke up. "Go ask Jou-chan out! She'll say yes!"

"Yeah! For once the rooster-head is right!"

"Hey! Was that an insult I heard?"

"So now you need a hearing aid?"

"Grrrrr . . . you'd better take that back, you . . . you . . . you weasal girl!!"

"Baka rooster-head!"

"Maa . . . maa, let's not cause a scene"

------

Kaoru flushed a bright red. "Really?"

"Really, really"

Kaoru stopped walking to see Misao and Sano fighting in the street while Kenshin stood over them and kept saying, "Guys . . . you're causing a scene . . . "

------

Kenshin sensed a familiar ki coming and looked up to see Kaoru. A very surprised Kaoru. With Aoshi. Kenshin started to growl, but logic overtook him.

A voice popped into his head. "Kaoru's not even yours. You have no say in who she spends time with and besides Aoshi like Misao."

Kaoru and Aoshi walked over to a part jealous/non-jealous Kenshin. Kaoru not really knowing what happened asked Kenshin, "Why are Misao-chan and Sano on the ground? What are they doing? Tell me what happened!!" She ended up demanding

"Uhhhh . . . Kaoru-dono, they got into an arguement"

'I know that!' Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Misao-chan!" She snapped, "What are you doing!?!?"

Misao scrambled to her feet, "I was just teaching this rooster-head baka a lession." She then noticed who was standing next to Kaoru. "Aoshi-sama!" She smiled at him and said, "Bye, Kaoru!" while dragging Aoshi away.

Sano got up and said, "Damn, that weasal has a hell of a punch. At least she didn't have her kunai with her" He brushed himself off. "I'm going to see Foxy, See ya, Jou-chan" and with that he left, leaving the pair behind.

Kaoru spoke up first. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I really have to go."

She turned around and started to walk away when Kenshin caught her arm. "Kaoru-dono? Would you like me to walk you home?"

Kaoru smiled brightly and gave him an affirmative answer. "That'd be great."

The couple walked back to the dojo in silence, just content with each other's presense. At last they reached their destination.

"Arigato for walking me home. It was nice"

"Yes," Kenshin agreed. "I had a good time as well."

"You call me later and we'll do something sometime, ne?"

"Hai, Kaoru-dono"

"And please, just call me Kaoru."

"Of course, Kaoru"

"See you soon, Kenshin" Kaoru turned around and walked into the gates.

'I should have told her then' Kenshin sighed. When will he ever get the courage? 'At least she asked me to call her. I can't wait until I see her again'

------

"Daddy! I'm back" Kaoru called. 'I should have told him' she thought.

"Kaoru-chan, where have you been? It's past noon already."

"Gomen, Daddy. I bumped into some friends and I guess I just lost track of time." 'I can't believe I didn't tell him, and it was such a perfect time too!'

------

Sano rang the bell on his favorite fox's door Megumi opened the door and San owalked in saying, "Oi, Foxy, what's for lunch?"

"How dare you just walk into my house and invite yourself for lunch you . . . you . . . " Megumi thought quickly. "you freeloading baka rooster-head!" she huffed angrily. "Next time, greet me, then ask politely and I _might_ consider it!"

"Fine, fine. So, Fox, can I join you for lunch?"

Megumi thought for a moment. "Hai, but just this once." She ushered him into the kitchen and put a plate in fron of him, then promptly left.

"Fox, aren't you going to join me?"

"No, I have other things to do."

Sano jumped up from his chair and ran after Megumi. "Fox, wait for me." He grabbed her arm and turned her around. "What's the point in coming here if I don't even get to see my fox?"

"I'm not yours!!" Megumi screeched.

You sorta are." Sano pointed out. "Why else do you think no other guys are puting moves on you? Becuase Sagara Sanosuke made sure **no one** touches his fox" He grinned. Megumi blushed and they walked back to the kitchen. Sano sat down and Megumi watched him eat with a smile on her face

------

Aoshi and Misao had parted long ago and Aoshi reminded her that she was to be ready by seven that evening.

"I'd never forgot!" Misao replied. "By the way, I wanted to ask you. What were you doing with Kaoru-chan today?"

"I just bumped into her at the market. She said she was meeting you and invited me to come."

"Oh, well, see you later!" Misao pecked him on the cheek and ran inside.

------

"Oh, Misao-chan, you look simply stunning!" Kaoru and Megumi looked down at their handiwork. Misao wore a pale blue kimono with white and lavendar flowers on it. Her dark blue obi was tied intricately. Kaoru had spent an hour preparing it (A/N-I heard that it can take hours to tie an extremely intricate obi, forgive if this is wrong. ^_^x)

Misao hair was in it's trademark braid, but instead of it hanging loosely, Megumi weaved it into a bun. Megumi had painted Misao's lips red, while Kaoru applied light eye shadow and blush. Misao could have been mistaken for the most beautiful geisha in Tokyo

The time said 6:45. Aoshi would be there in less than 15 minutes! Misao bid her best freidns good bye and they wished her good luck. 

------

A/N: Yea, I know Kaoru kinda sounded like a mom at the part where she breaks up the fight ^^ So does anyone know exactly how long it takes to tie an obi? I recently read a book called Memoirs of a Geisha and there a lot of layers in a kimono and obi, it's supposed to take along time to tie it, so the shape and everything stays in place for a long time. and to clear up some things, a geisha is not a prostitute or a whore. They're more like a preformer, they have to study dance, and learn to play instruments, and such. the only sexual thing is that they have their virginity autioned off, which is kinda sick and gross, but that's traditional Japan.

Next time: A Date with Aoshi: just a date with Aoshi, changes between Misao and Aoshi's point of view, something new I'm trying out to see how i like it

Teaser: Aoshi is such a gentleman! He opened door for me and pulled my chair out and pushed it in for me! I opened my menu and snuck a peek at Aoshi. He looks so handsome in his tux! I kinda miss his trenchcoat though. He looks hot in it! I can already feel my cheeks burning.


	8. A Date with Aoshi

Kaoru's Regrets

Disclaimer! Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me, but to Nobuhiro Watsuki. Darn, maybe some day ^_^x

Sorry for the long wait, here's chapter 8: A Date with Aoshi

Note: ~~~~~~ = change of point of view, toggles from Misao to Aoshi

It starts out as Misao talking

------

Kaoru's Regrets, Chapter Eight: A Date with Aoshi

I sat by my window, waiting, just waiting for my Aoshi to come. What if this was all a hoax? Maybe, he'll stand me up. He probably tok a bet from someone. I can just see it in my head. _'Hey Icicle! Pay you twenty bucks to take out that weasal girl and break her heart. Thirty and it's a deal.'_

I shook my head angrily. No! Aoshi would never do that to me! I felt like I was on the verge of tears. Just as one lone tear slipped down my face, I saw him walking up to my door. My prince had come for me! I quickly wiped the tear away from my eye, carefully as to not ruin my friends' 'masterpiece'. If you ask me, they were more excited for my than I was!

I fought down the urge to run down and waited for Okina to call me. Sure enough, I heard Gramps call, "My pretty Misao! Aoshi has come for you!"

Forcing away another urge to run downstairs, I walked as calmly and as gracefully as I could. "Aoshi-sama!" I greeted him with my usual cheerful self.

~~~~~~

"Kon . . kon . . . konbanwa." I managed to stammer. Kami-sama, she looked beautiful. Regaining my composure as quickly as I could, I offered her my arm. "Shall we go?"

She took it and I led her out the door. Misao is really more beautiful than I though. We walked in silence, until I mustered up the courage to say, "You look so beautiful tonight."

"Arigato." She turned her head in the other direction, but my guess is that she was blushing. I still can't get over how gorgeous she looked.

We walked into the Akabeko and I told the hostess of my reservations

~~~~~~

Aoshi is such a gentleman! He opened doors for me and pulled my chair out and pushed it in for me! I opened my menu and snuck a peek at Aoshi. He looks so handsome in his gi and hakama! I kinda miss his trenchcoat though, he looks hot in it! When I looked at him, I swear I saw him looking at me! I can already feel my cheeks burning.

"So, what are you going to get? Eel sounds good, but maybe tempura or Ramen noodles!" Why am I babbling like this? I'm never nervous around Aoshi!

"The eel sounds good to me." Finally! A word comes out. People think he's just quiet, but I know better. I mean you get to know a person pretty well after nine or ten years, ne? Aoshi just doesn't like to talk; he only likes to talk when he thinks it's worth it and he's not a cold person either! He has a big heart, he's just saving it for a special person. Kami-sama, I hope it's me.

"Then I'll get the tempura." I finally decide. I don't want to seem like a pig, but I don't want to come off like I starve myself. Plus, i do'nt want to spend all his money. So, I settles for tempura. I like it, it's not too expensive, and it's not a gigantic platter.

"So . . . what are you planning to do this summer?" I ask him, he'll answer that question, afterall, we _are_ on a date, ne?

"I'm not sure yet. I was thinking of going to the Aoiya for a month to train."

"Yeah," I agree, "I might do that too. My aim with the kunai needs a little work." Maybe I shouldn't have said that. I don'y want him to think of me as vicious. Oh wait, scratch that, I already kicked him in the head. "Gomen!" I blurt out.

"Nani?" Ah, confused already. Did he already forget?

"I still feel bad for kicking you." I cringed as I slid over the words 'kicking you'. Something tells me that kicking the guy you like does not help at all.

~~~~~~

She still feels bad about kicking me? I, for one, was glad she kicked me! No, no, I'm not crazy. If she didn't kick me, then I wouldn't have asked her out. I mean, would you really stop someone you know in the streets and say, 'Hey, come to dinner with me tomorrow night' No? i didn't think so.

I decided to change the subject. "So, how long have you been training with kunai?"

She figeted in her seat, "About seven years." she answered quietly. Quietly?!?! That is NOT the Misao I know and love. Does she really think that training with kunai makes her less irresistable? I like a girl that can take care of herself.

"You must be pretty good then. I'm still improving with my kodachi."

"Oh yeah, your kodachi. Kaoru-chan is really great with her bokken." Ah yes, Kaoru and her bokken. I think that why Kenshin like her so much. Only that rooster-head like women with no martial arts skill.

"Himura likes that about her." Oops. I can't believe I just dragged Kenshin into my date. Oh well, I've wanted Misao's opinion on Kenshin and Kaoru anyway.

"They looks so cute together." So she agrees with me. But 'cute' isn't the word that I would have used. They just look so . . . right. I remember that Tomoe girl. Oh, I have nothing against her. She's a nice quiet girl, but just not the nice quiet girl for Kenshin. She always liked Akira better anyway.

"Yeah, they do." I decided to reply. Misao was probably getting worried that I wasn't going to answer her.

"Kaoru-chan doens't even know that Kenshin likes her." So she didn't tell her, huh? I would have that girls tells each other these things. Would Kaoru get mad if I told Misao? I don't think so . . . but if she didn't tell her, then maybe I shoukdn't.

It's a shame." I respond. Wait a minute! How did Misao find out that Kenshin likes Koaru anyway? "How'd you find out?"

~~~~~~

"I bugged him until he told me." I stated simply. Did Aoshi really think that I, of all people, wouldn't find out? Wait a second! Does he know something I don't?

"Your food is here!" I turned my head and saw our waitress put our food in front of us. I picked up a piece of tempura and chewed thoughtfully. I just **had** to know. "Are you hiding something from me?"

"Nani?" Trying to play the innocent act on me, huh? Well, Makimachi Misao does NOT let anyone, especially Aoshi, get away with that!

"Don't you 'nani' me!! I know you know something about Kaoru-chan and Kenshin that I don't, so spill!!"

"Oi, this eel needs some soy sauce . . . "

I'm about to pounce on him. I do'nt care what happens as long as he tells me. Breathe, Misao, breathe. (A/N: Misao is trying to calm herself down)

~~~~~~

I see Misao beathing hard. I know I made her mad. I just don't think I'm supposed to tell her. But then again, maybe I should.

"Why do you want to know?" Ha! This'll get her good. Whenever anyone asks her 'why' she can never give a better answer than 'because'

"why?! _why?!?_ Well, becuase Kaoru-chan needs to know! She thinks he doesn't even like her!!" oookay, I guess I was wrong about her answer

"You're wrong" Simple, yet effective.

"What do you mean I'm wrong?!?! Kaoru-chan doesn't know, therefore, I'm right!" 

"No, you're wrong becuase Kaoru **does** know"

"She know!?!? How? Who told her?"

~~~~~~

I can't believe kaoru knows. AND she didn't even tell me! Well, maybe she was afriad that I was going to do something. And to tell the truth I probably was going to tell Kenshin to ask her out and if he gace me any of that 'sessha' crap then, he'd really get it.

Finally Aoshi answered me, "I told her"

?!!?!?!?!?! The infamous Icicle told her? "You told her? When?"

"Today"

"When!?!?"

"When I bumped into her at the marketplace."

Wow. So Kaoru does know, I wonder why she didn't make a move. She's just shy, I guess. I decided that maybe I should bring up Kaoru and kenshin anymore, so I asked him, "So, when are you planning on going to the Aoiya for training?"

The rest of the evening went this way. I asked him a question and he answered it, but once we had a conversation where, I didn't have to ask him questions to get an answer out of him

Soon, I found myself in front of my doorstep with Aoshi to my right. I put my hand to his cheek and gave him a little kiss on his other cheek, "I had a great time. You'll call me again, ne?"

"Hai."

I walked into the house and we parted ways. Okinda greeted me inside, "My pretty Misao! Did you have a good time?"

"It was wonderful." I said blissfully. I walked up the stairs to my room. Tonight was undoubtably the best night of my life.

~~~~~~

I walked away from Misao's house, mulling over our eveing. Yes, indeed, is was a nice date, but for Misao, she might have found it boring, no matter how much she likes me. Yes, I do know, I mean I've have to be more dense as Kenshin not to know. I'll probably call her in a day or two. Maybe next time, i'll make things more interesting for her.

------

A/N: I know in the beginning it was really angsty, but I really like writing angst. one of my favorite parts was when Misao was grilling Aoshi about knowing something she didn't and he said, "Oi, this eel needs some soy sauce . . ." I loved that part! I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I'm not exactly sure that they were in thier character, but no one really knows what goes on in their heads, so I gave it a shot. I think it gives a little more insight as to who they really are. Did anyone think this was better than third person? The only thing that I didn't like was not being able to express other people's point of view.


	9. What is Love?

Kaoru's Regrets

Disclaimer! Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me, but to Nobuhiro Watsuki. Darn, maybe some day ^_^x

Kaoru's Regrets Chapter 9: What is love?

------

Kaoru woke up feeling extremely irritated. she had no idea why, but she felt a need to take her anger out. Hastily she got up changed into her training gi and hakama. She pulled her long raven hair into a high ponytail.

Kaoru strode past the kitcehn, rufusing breakfast until her spirits lifted a bit. Plus, Kaoru didn't want to snap at her father, who knows what kind of trouble that could get her into.

Walking into the dojo, she picked her bokken and got into her fighting stance. Angrily, she practiced the basic head strike. She did it over and over again. Doing over 500. 'Argh!! This isn't helping!!' she thought. 'Maybe some meditation'

She walked out to the cherry blossom tree and sat down. Breathe in. Breathe out. Kaoru just sat there and mediatated. Slowly, but surely her mind wandered off.

'Is this meditating even helping? I wonder. Do I really love Kenshin? There are many definitions for love. Some say if a woman really loves a man, she'll do anything to make him hapy, even give him up. Of course, I want to see him happy, but I don't know if I could give him up forever. Others say love is when you feel incomplete or mayb ethe idea of being with someone else is just plain ridiculous. So much that you couldn't even imagine yourself with anyone else. I've never really thought about it. just the though of being with Sano or Aoshi or Enishi or Soujiro is a little silly, but I guess I could kinda see it. But it's a little blurry. Or maybe love is when you'll wait for him forever. I do'nt know if I could wait forever, but I have waited for a few years.

She just sat there, under the cherry blossom tree, in deep thought. She sat and thought until she came to a resonable conclusion on her feelings for a certain red-head 'So . . . I guess you could say I'm almost in love with him.' Kaoru got up feeling much better, She was no longer irritated, instead a content feeling filled her. 'I guess all I needed was to sort my feelings out and come to a conclusion' And now that she had she could continue her day, without questionable doubts floating in and out of her mind

------

Megumi expected Sano to come for lunch again. Afterall, he did say he was going to be back. 'Freeloading baka.' She thought, but instead of an expression of distaste, Megumi's face was full of happiness. She hummed while stirring the stew she had prepared for Sanosuke.

Sure enough, the doorbell rang and there stood Sano. He grinned and asked in a mock polite voice. "Why hello, Fox! May I join you for lunch?"

Megumi laughed. "Fine come in." She ushered him into the kitchen and started to set the table. Thw two ate in silence.

'Maybe I should ask her how sh'es doing. kenshin did tell me that I should be nicer and mroe considerate to her' Sano thought about this for a moment, but quickly abolished the idea. "So, Fox, what are you doing today?" 

"Nothing, I was expecting company, but they've already left." (A/N: the compant was actually Sanosuke, she just wanted it to seem like she was doing something besides waiting for him ^_^x)

"Well, since I'm not doing anything either. How about you and me spend the day together?" 

"Hmm . . . well ok, just give me a few minutes"

------

Kenshin woke up to his Shishou's booming vioce. "Wake up!" Kenshin groggily opened his eyes only to recieve a few more orders. "Get up and get some water"

Kenshin finally got up and took a minute to stretch out. "Get dressed and get some cold water." Hiko commanded him once again. Hastily, he stripped out his yukata and put on a clean gi and hakama. Kenshin sighed. He was going to sleep in today, but being ordered out of bed at the crack of dawn would put a damper on that plan. Angrily, he strode past Hiko, grabbed the bucket and walked outside.

'I wonder if Kaoru-dono would mind if I called her today' He mused. 'She seemed serious. Or maybe I should drop by. Would she be mad?'

Kenshin awlked to the waterfall and drew come water. After he walked back to the cabin, almost in a trance like state. So much that he didn't even notice when Hiko yelled at thim for bumping into him. Kenshin was so busy thinking about Kaoru, everything else seemed trivial.

The morning passed quickly as Kenshin contemplated the choices as he did all his chores. at last he made his choice. 'I will not bother Kaoru-dono today. Tomorrow will be the day'

------

The minute Aoshi woke up, he knew he was being spied on. "Okon-nee-chan, Omasu-nee-chan, I know you're watching me."

The two older girls came out of their hiding place. Okon was the first to speak. "Aww!! Our Aoshi-kun, the morning after his first date!"

Aoshi sighed. Older sisters were such a pain. (A/N: Don't I know!) he knew that Okon and Omasu liked Misao a lit but did they really have to keep pushing him to be more forward with his feelings? 

"Misao-chan is so sweet, too!" Omasu chirped. "You're lucky that she likes you, too"

"I know, I know, now get out!" Aoshi pushed his older sisters out the door. He loved them to bits, but couldn't they just leave him alone like his brothers, Kuro and Shiro? I mean, really, and they say younger siblings are a pain.

"You should invite Misao-chan over, Aoshi-kun." Okon said while being pushed out the door. Aoshi quickly dreesed and met his older siblings at the kitchen table.

"So,"Aoshi began, "I was thinking that we could go to the Aoiya for a few weeks." he glanced at the four sitting across from him. 

Okon and Omasu glanced at Shiro and Kuro. And they glanced back. And they glanced again. Ang again. Aoshi, tired of being ignored, smothered his anger and said in the calmest manner that he could possibly muster. "_What_ are you doing?!"

"Well," Shiro bagan, "We were thinking-"

"That you could go to the Aoyia" Okon cut in.

"by yourself." Kuro interrupted. "You know, as-"

"a graduation present from us!" Omasu finished.

Aoshi started in shock. "By myself?" he questioned.

"No, you get to bring someone else, anyone!" Kuro answered.

"I think you should bring Misao-chan" Okon suggested.

Omasu nodded. "She already knows Hanya and the others.

"And they love her too." Shiro added.

"Okay, how long?" Aoshi was little surprised. He had wanted to see Hanya, Beshimi, Hyottoko, and Shikiiyou for awhile. They were his 'group' in Kyoto, even if they were 5-7 years older than him.

"A week"

A week. One week at the Aoiya with his older friends. One week at the Aoiya with Misao. Aoshi had already made his decision. His siblings did make a good point. Misao had spent a lot of time together with them. The four treated Misao like a little sister and they were like her older brothers.

"When do we leave?" Aoshi asked.

"In a week." Okon said. "And I expect you will do nothing there that you wouldn't do here."

Aoshi blushed slightly at her implication. "Okon!" he glared at her. "I'm going to call tomorrow"

------

Megumi emerged from her room half an hour later. "Okay, I'm ready, let's go."

Sano offered her his arm and she accepted. They spent the day walking aounrd in downtown Tokyo, looking at the stands, eating a light dinner, well Megumi anyway. It was like a date, not an official date, but a date nonetheless.

Megumi had never known that she could have so much fun with Sanosuke. And only with Sanosuke. It seemed like she was almost a different person with him. Less guarded, more carefree, not caring what pepople thought of her. She liked that feeling-no loved that feeling.

At the end of the day, the two parted ways. Sano promised that he would stop by soon and they would do this again. Tentively, Megumi gave him a little kiss on the cheek before she bid goodbye.

It, indeed, had been a good day.

------

A/N: Do you think that going on a trip by themselves is too much? I don't think so, I've gone vacation with a friend before, not alone, but still. And I found a way to add in the whole Oniwanbanshuu!! I'm thinking that there will be no more than ten more chapters, I feel like it'll be dragging out the story too long. 

PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
